Conquering Demons
by GrimmSen10
Summary: What happens when you realize you love someone just a bit too late? {one-shot}


A/N: Hey everyone. I do not own HP or any concepts of the books. JKR does. Anyway please review. Enjoy  
  
Bright light shone through the trees, illuminating something in the bushes. Only a splotch of vibrant red, cloaked with gold could be seen through the thicket. A small voice could be faintly heard ringing through the Dark Forest. The voice of a young man, calling his lovers name. He had lost her in the storm.  
  
Crashing branches signaled the arrival of a tall boy, no older than seventeen with raven hair and bright green, bespectacled eyes. Those vivid eyes shone wide as they landed on the afore-mentioned bush. The pungent smell of blood washed over him, sending him stumbling backwards, a feeling of dread looming within him.  
  
Regaining composure and willing himself to move, the boy stepped forward slowly, inching towards the form in the bushes. A lump formed in his throat, but he forced himself forward. Kneeling down beside the bush, he reached out a tentative hand. Brushing a few broken branches and leaves out of the way, causing the smell to become even stronger. He turned his head away, holding back the hot bile rising in his throat. He covered his face with his robe and turned back.  
  
He reached out once more and carefully lifted a piece of blood soaked fabric, revealing something that would haunt his dreams for all nights to come. He turned and vomited at the sight of two glazed-over chestnut eyes staring up at him. Wiping his mouth, he forced himself to make sure. He lifted the fabric once more and found himself looking into the white-blue face of a girl no older than sixteen with large chestnut eyes and a few strands of vibrant red hair cascading against the pale-blue skin. He pulled his hand away as if he'd been burned and got to his feet. With the little strength he had left, he ran. 'She was ice cold' he thought as tears flowed freely down his dirt and blood stained cheeks.  
  
Harry awoke, yet again, in a cold sweat, tears parading down his cheeks. It was only two in the morning. He had dreamt once more of the night he had found her, dead in the bushes. The storm had caused a cover for the dark acts that had gone on. Voldemort had been there. He had gotten to her first. He had killed her. The image of her pale-blue, porcelain face had haunted Harry's dreams for way too long. He had been afraid of truly letting her go. That would mean that she was never coming back. Now, eight years later, he was finally going to visit her grave. He hadn't even gone to the funeral and although he'd tried time after time, he could never bring himself to set foot in the cemetery. The same cemetery where Sirius and his parents were buried. He was going to 'conquer his demons'.  
  
The drive out had taken about three hours. (He hadn't wanted to appirate, because he needed time to think). When he arrived at the towering steel gates, he felt as if his heart would simply leap from his chest. Getting out of the car, he turned toward the gate. He stood frozen, staring at his destination. Tentatively, he took a step. Then another. And another...  
  
Within what felt like a lifetime, he had reached the gates. He stopped to steady himself, taking deep breaths. Cautiously he pulled out his wand and with a whispered "alohormora", unlocked it. Cloaked by the shadows caused by the rising sun in the distance, Harry made his way slowly to the grave. After searching for about twenty minutes, he came to a halt. His eyes rested on a heart shaped, granite tombstone with the words "She lives on" engraved onto the head. Harry's heart stopped as he read the name. This was it. He was standing in front of her grave.  
  
Kneeling down, silent tears began to spill from his saddened eyes. He reached out and lightly brushed his hand along the rough surface of the tombstone. He looked down and closed his eyes. Harry sat there weeping silently for a long while, before lifting his head and wiping away his tears. He cleared his throat and looked up at the rapidly lightening sky.  
  
Looking back to the tombstone, he let out a long sigh. "I. I'm so sorry," he croaked as a fresh batch of tears made their way down his face. "I should have protected you. I should have been there. I should have told you..." Harry paused for a long moment, seemingly searching for the words. "That I loved you."  
  
A light breeze swept through the trees. Harry looked around and blinked. When he opened his eyes, there was a beautiful red fox, simply sitting, in front of him. He blinked again and it was gone. Feeling released of a burden, he slowly walked back to the car, a smile playing at his lips. The fox was a sign. It was her favorite animal. So cunning, yet beautiful in it's own way.  
  
As Harry drove away, a light shone brightly on the tombstone, illuminating the carved letters forming a name. Virginia Weasley.............  
  
The End 


End file.
